Could We Ever Be Together? One Shot
by angelic13demon
Summary: "You're dodging the question, Kakashi," I accused, watching as he drew closer. He grinned. "I suppose I am, aren't I? Or perhaps I am simply telling you the truth?" he countered. I snorted, less than enthusiastic. "Ha! You? Telling the truth? Since when?"


Name: Lexi Jenelle

Age: 16

Crush: Kakashi

Rank: Jounin

I know it's wrong, really I do. I just can't give up on him and trust me, I've tried. Oh wait a second, you don't know what's going on, do you? Well, I probably should explain.

My name is Lexi and I'm a sixteen year old jounin and the 'him' I'm talking about is Kakashi Hatake. Yeah, now you see the problem, don't you? He is seven years older than me and he's too much of a pervert to actually be in a relationship. So you see...we could never be.

"Lexi, please! Just tonight!"

"No, Anko! I'm not going with you to the stupid bar," I shouted at my best friend.

She gave a childish pout before an evil looking smirk made its way onto her face. "If you won't come for me, come for Kakashi."

A wild blush immediately spread across my cheeks. "I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't!" Anko laughed like the maniac she is. "We both know you love him!"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "Okay whatever. I like him, so what?"

"Come with me tonight! I'm sure we can get him to fall in love with you!"

"I doubt that," I muttered.

After another few minutes of this senseless argument I eventually relented and allowed my annoying friend to drag me to the local bar. When we arrived all the rest of the Leaf's jounin were there including my crush, Kakashi. Like always he was sitting there with the guys with his nose buried in his stupid book.

"Anko, Lexi," Gai exclaimed. "Oh, it is so youthful to see you too!"

Kakashi looked up lazily at the sound of Gai's booming voice and nodded in greeting at us. "Evening ladies."

Anko gave a closed-eyed grin. "Hey guys! I see you already ordered me a drink," she said stealing Gai's drink.

"Anko! That wasn't very youthful," Gai scolded.

"Ah, shut your pie-hole, Gai!"

The night continued on with the two arguing, which got increasingly worse with every drink, and Iruka trying to break up the fight. Kakashi seemed to be torn between watching the three with amusement and reading his perverted book. I, on the other hand, was not torn at all. Watching the trio was exceedingly amusing, but I couldn't seem to shake the feeling I was being watched even after I left the bar.

I walked home that night, leaving my drunken friend in the care of the one guy I knew actually cared for her, Iruka. Yup, that's right. Iruka confided in me and told me he was in love with Anko. All I can say is that that relationship will be very entertaining to watch as it unfolds.

Anyway back to my walk. After awhile I was positive someone was following me and it wasn't just the eerie feeling. I was a shadow of a person out of the corner of my eye.

I stopped in the middle of the alley and whipped out a kunai knife. "I know you're there, so come out now and you won't get hurt!"

A soft laugh erupted from the darkness that surrounded me. "Can't fool you, can I, Lexi?"

A blush quickly rose to my cheeks. "K-Kakashi?"

He laughed again slowly coming out from the shadows. "Did the great Lexi just stutter? Oh, is that a blush I see?" he commented reaching out to softly stroke my cheek.

I quickly forced the stutter out of my voice. "Why did you follow me, Kakashi?"

"You know, Lexi, you are very beautiful," he replied trying to avoid the question.

"You're dodging the question, Kakashi," I accused, watching as he drew closer and closer.

He gave me an amused grin. "I suppose I am, aren't I? Or perhaps I am simply telling you the truth?" he countered, coming even closer. At this point he was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

I snorted, less than enthusiastic. "Ha! You? Telling the truth? Since when?"

"Ah, Lexi! You offend me so!" He lightly pushed me till my back was against the alley wall and he was only a few inches away from me.

"Kakashi! Stop avoiding the question!"

He gently placed his forehead on mine. "If you must know, I came to tell you something."

"And that would be?" I questioned.

He came closer if that was even possible. "Do you really want to know?" he whispered.

All I could do was nod. He slowly reached up and pulled his mask down. I gasped, seeing his handsome face for the first time. My hand rose of its own accord and began to caress his soft cheek.

He placed his hand over mine and whispered, "Lexi..."

"Mmm," I mumbled, lost in his touch.

"...I love you," he whispered before connecting his lips with mine.

I couldn't fight anymore... I just let it happen and kissed back, throwing my arms around his neck. When we pulled away, we were both out of breath. "What...what about...our age...difference?" I whispered. I tightened my arms around him, praying this wasn't a dream. "People will talk... and we could get in trouble."

"Let them talk. I don't care. As long as we are together, everything will be perfect," he whispered before kissing me once again.

I guess even through our differences, mostly in age, we could be... and finally are together.


End file.
